


【Batfamily】當Jason變成Jabo時

by bayholy0619



Series: 羅賓寶計劃 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Other, Still non of Bruce business
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: 羅賓寶計劃 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888063
Kudos: 9





	【Batfamily】當Jason變成Jabo時

Tim真的受夠了，他開始覺得一切都是陰謀，而他想把身邊認識的超能力者或魔法人士都先挖出來打一遍。不要懷疑，身為Batfamily的人，身為一個前任Robin，身為一個好歹也受過Batman訓練的人，他早就有能力與任何一個超能力敵人或魔法敵人對抗，而他也有一定的勝算。到底是什麼令這個以冷靜見稱的Red Robin可以連殺隊友的心也有，這就是眼前這個小鬼。沒錯，小鬼。全紅髮的他Tim還沒見過，因為Tim所認識的他已經是黑髮額前2撮小白髮，而且身高1米85，重104KG，而不是眼前這個還是紅髮小鬼的他。經過上次的經驗，你們也開始明白眼前人到底是誰了吧?而Tim最討厭的一點是，永遠都是他先發現，除了自己變化的那一次，每一次都是他發現，不管是在Wayne莊園還是Jason的安全屋也好。今天他只是來把情報交給Jason之餘想順道找找他好兄弟惡作劇一下，現在是惡作劇不成反被作弄了的節奏?Jason Todd，這次變成了小鬼的主人翁，有趣的是這彷彿仿照他們的年齡差一樣，這次Jason……Jabo他成了5-6歲左右的小鬼，而不再是小嬰兒或剛學會了牙牙學語的小孩子，這次明顯就是孩子，一個隨處可見的孩子。

又或者這之間根本沒什麼聯繫，這是回到莊園後Tim在基於前科的前提下想的。到心細的Alfred說過的房間找到給Jason的衣服同時Tim也隨即否定了自己之前的假設。畢竟自己比Damian大，但成了小鬼後他比Damian小，這點事沒多點數據很難定下事實到底是怎麼回事。或許又有一件事是永遠都那麼剛巧，Bruce和Alfred又又又不在家了。但幸運的是以現在的Jason你未必能看出那影子，小時候的Jason可是一個很乖巧的孩子，他會幫忙照顧家裡，幫忙安慰母親，也能自己照顧好自己。他有耐性看待任何事物，因為他身邊的事本來就比這些所謂”任何事物”更糟糕，他的世界本來就破碎一片。但他還是個乖巧的孩子，Tim早就明白這一點。因為眼前的Jason雖然沒有對他的記憶，但他至少還肯聽他的話，乖乖待在原地，而不是嘗試去試穿那套對他有莫名吸引力的Robin裝。天阿，那套還是他死前穿那一套。有很多事是命中註定也說不定，人生一團糟，遇上Batman，人生再次一團糟，但至少現在他的還過得過去?這只有Jason知道。但至少，他希望Jason有著一個過得去的人生?與他們一樣。他們早就明白自己不會過平凡人生，他們會不得善終，他們甚至會死得異常痛苦，但就算如此，他們選了這條路，至少讓他們過個沒後悔的人生。

“這次到Jason阿?或許我們真的需要調查一下?”Bruce開始覺得頭有點痛了。

“或許你應該來一下，作為彌補或是調查之類?”隨便什麼理由也可以。

大家都知道，Jason的過去和童年是Bruce的一大遺憾。而這個彌補法看下去有點荒謬，但Batman對孩子好某程度上也是出於這個，自己的過去和他對所有孩子的遺憾，當中Jason最大。Bruce看起來心動了，事實上他看到Bruce的確動容，但最後他看著Tim，他搖搖頭拒絕了。事情又回到上兩次那樣，他們會負責照顧Jason，待明天後一切都會好，這是目前為止之前的唯一結論，而他希望這次也一樣。

“父親不會回來嗎?”

“不會，Damian……這次也不會。”

Damian沒說什麼，他可能暗暗興幸Bruce沒因此趕回來，因為這樣就等於Bruce對他們的愛不公。又或許他也為Jason暗暗的不甘了下，因為以Jason的經歷來看，Bruce趕回來也不為過。但不管如何，他們會照顧好這小鬼的，首先……先把Dick叫回來吧。

“所以……這次到Jason嗎?”Dick都快習慣了。

他看著眼前的孩子，比他印象中更年幼，比Bruce帶他回家時更更年幼，只存在於Jason的記憶中的他。Dick走近Jason，蹲下來與他的二弟平視，那個孩子漂亮的瞳孔，與他剛成為Robin時一樣清澈透明。

“你好，Jabo。”

“我不叫Jabo，我叫Jason。”

“我會叫你Jabo。”

“你不可以叫我Jabo，我甚至不認識你!”

真的很可愛的反應是不是，回想他們剛為他取代號，就像Dick的小翅膀，或者Roy的小杰鳥，甚至Tim的大紅也是，他一開始也不想承認，最後卻任他叫了。

“好啦，那先自我介紹。我叫Dick，雖然你不記得，但我是你的哥哥。”

“你是我的哥哥?我有哥哥?”

“是的，而且你還有2個弟弟。Tim和Damian。”

“我有……兄弟?我有……兄弟!”

Jason顯得欣喜若狂，他露出了Tim他們所認識，又或者說連Dick都已經久違的天真笑容。他主動抱抱Dick，往Tim和Damian那邊跑去，他也想抱抱他所認知的2個弟弟，Tim欣然接受了這個擁抱，但Damian顯得有點不知所措。Damian一向都不會應付孩子，所以他選擇放棄與孩子相處，他聲稱是不想與孩子一起行動，他們不值信任，他們弱小，他們……就只是孩子。就算對著Jon也是這個口吻，不是嗎?但說到底，他只是不會應付孩子，而眼前他不想承認的二哥，的確成了個孩子。他不會接受這個抱抱，絕對不要。而Jason不是Dick，他不會牽強，而且他還是個孩子，他根本不在乎。

“我有了兄弟，但我竟然不記得你們。”

“放心啦，Jabo。雖然你不記得，但我們是兄弟，這一點永遠都不會變的。”

“那我們的父親呢?”

“……他暫時不在。你會明白嗎，Jabo?”

“哦，我之前的父親也常這樣跟我說。然後他都只是去賭和那些朋友喝酒，我們都知道。”Jabo的眼中帶了點不信任。

“我保證我們現在的父親不是那樣的人。他只是很忙，非常忙而已。相信我，Jabo。”

“那你們會陪我作很多不同的事囉?”

於是他們4個就去了這個地方，或許是他們久未踏足的地方，一個他們以為永遠都不可能是他們4個一起來的地方，一個遊樂場，一個以Batfamily為主題的遊樂場。這真的是前所未見，他們4個來到了遊樂場，只有他們4個，而且當中並沒有任何外力涉入，當然是無視把Jason變成小孩子的這道外力。這是Jason期望的，他想要來遊樂場玩，他想要。而說到哥譚最好玩的遊樂埸，或許就是這個也說不定，畢竟Batfamily是哥譚的特色，快要成為一個景點了，如果你想要以布魯德海文的角度來看待這件事。

“我絕對不會去的。”Damian一口拒絕。

“雖然這樣說是很奇怪，但我的精力快撐不住了。”Tim也不得以拒絕。

“但這是Jabo的要求，他想要!你們有多少次能聽見他對你們說他想要!”

Dick‧你大哥永遠是你大哥‧總是能抓住所有人的弱點‧Grayson成功讓Tim和Damian看著他們的二哥，有點可惜但又不想任性，有點期待又有點怕受傷害的眼神。他真的很想要去遊樂場，像個孩子一樣。或許這是他從沒有過的體驗，或許他一直都希望有個兄弟，與他一起承擔家庭和來自這個世界給他的壓力。而現在，他突然多了3個兄弟，他喜歡!這或許會是他們認識最坦白的一個Jason Todd，甚至比Dick他們最初認識時的Jason Todd更坦白可愛的孩子。他們的兄弟，他們的家人。所以他們當然去了，還去了他們自己也覺得莫名其妙的遊樂場，就如當年那家速食店一樣。完全沒經他們同意就用他們的名字創立遊樂場一樣，其中的機動遊戲都由他們的英雄外號命名，像Batman的自由落體機，讓你體驗每晚Batman在哥譚各種高樓頂跳下來與死亡擦身而過的快感。又例如那邊Nightwing的雲霄飛車，讓你就算沒有Nigthwing的身手也能在空中渡過瘋狂的5分鐘空中旋轉之旅。還有很多很多，多到他們也目瞪口呆，上次來時還沒有北邊的那片樂園的是吧?那邊好像是叫Mr.Freeze的寒冷實驗室，希望Mr.Freeze並沒有介意。

事實上，4人中只有Dick和Jabo是非常期待這一次的旅程。他們的大哥總是熱衷於把一切以往沒試過的玩意現在都拉上他們試一遍，之前Timbo和Damibo太小沒能作成的事，現在趕緊趁Jabo還是Jabo時作一次，他早就想4兄弟來一次遊樂場之旅。

“好啦，我們要先玩什麼呢?”

“把你那蠢笑容收回去，Grayson!”

“這樣不行阿，Damian!”Jason難得的生氣，雖然現在的樣子說生氣毫無威嚴，但這是他難得對Damian的生氣，以Jabo的身份。

“你們別一來到就吵架啦。”Tim只想找個可以睡的地方，現在的他就算雲霄飛車也睡給你看。

“你不能直呼我們的姓氏!你要叫我們的名字或者哥哥!”

Damian還真的呆了，從來沒人對他的稱呼有任何的疑問。Jason更是最不在乎那個，他既然可以接受人稱他為小翅膀小杰鳥大紅甚至更多有趣的稱呼，為什麼有人會不能接受被叫姓氏!由第一次稱呼他名到現在，Jason從沒要求過他改過來，要叫他名字﹑姓氏還是外號也沒差，反正只要知道是他就可以了。但現在，這刻，這秒，Jabo好歹也算是他認識的Jason是不是，他竟然擺出了哥哥的架子，指正了Damian多年來的稱呼習慣。讓Damian那一刻臉容扭曲但他不能生氣，大人成熟如他是不可以也不可能跟一個只有5﹑6歲的孩子較真。但即使如此，Damian看著Dick和Tim努力忍笑的樣子，他們已經忍到胃快要抽筋的樣子，別懷疑Damian現任Robin的觀察能力。

“好啦。Damian只是害羞而已，而事實上也只有他會這樣叫你。”

“就算是這樣也不行，他是弟弟阿!要叫我作哥哥。”我倒一次也沒聽見過你叫我哥哥，Dick不禁在心中吐糟。

或許這個人真的不是他們認識的Jason，不是Tim和Damian所熟知的他，性格和情感表達上也差得遠，甚至連Dick也會驚訝這一個Jabo，比任何時候更純真坦白的他，什麼也沒經歷過的他，一切糟透了的事還沒臨到身上之前的他。Damian對此非常氣憤，如果放著不管他或許會氣到整天都不肯和Jabo聊天。要讓Damian心情好的只能找一些令他心情可以變好的東西，而Dick在那邊看到有些很適合他們Robin們玩的攤子。

“你想要哪個?”Damian看了眼Jabo。

“我喜歡……那個泰迪熊!”

“我打中送你，你要讓我只叫Todd。”Damian想了想Jason安全屋床頭的泰迪熊，好像也沒什麼問題，而這個愛好或許由小就已經開始了也說不定。

“那個熊是我們的鎮店之寶，沒那麼簡單就打中的，小孩子!”老闆大口氣地笑。

“看我今天不把你店所有東西都打下來，我就不叫Damian Wayne!”

大家都知道，Damian是一個說得出就一定作得到的孩子。對於每個人向他能力的挑戰，他自然樂意奉陪。然後你就會看到4個男的把十家小攤子老闆噸到臉青的有趣畫面，再進一步的話你可以看到老闆們已經想要跪地求他們高抬貴手。這4個男的不管是拋彩虹硬幣﹑套膠圈﹑丟籃球還是氣槍射擊全都是百發百中，光是一個人就已經可以把這家店的獎品勝光，吸引了一堆人圍觀之餘也把其他攤的老闆嚇個半死。當然他們不可能把所有獎品都帶回去，所以Dick只拍拍老闆們作安慰並跟他們要了剛剛Jabo想要的泰迪熊。Jabo心滿意足的抱著這個泰迪熊，這個泰迪熊讓一個孩子拿著還是挺大的，但他堅持要自己抱著，因為是Damian送他的禮物。

“天阿，抱著泰迪熊的Jabo!讓大哥拍個照好嗎?”隨手拿出手機瘋狂亂拍。

“你也太踴躍了吧?”Damian皺眉。

“相信我，你老爸會很感謝我作這種事的。”

“Jabo，肚子餓了嗎?”

Tim看著不遠處的家庭餐廳，那裡有飲品自由添，應該也有咖啡吧。看著Jabo滿心期待的看著他們，Tim便微笑地牽著Jabo進去，Dick與Damian面面相覷，看來他們兄弟的咖啡癮快不行了，聳聳肩跟進去。家庭餐廳裡面大部分都是一家大小，4個男人看下去的確有那麼點特別。但Jabo和Damian好歹看下去也算是孩子，希望不要讓人誤會他們。剛坐下不久，笑容甜美的女侍應便走過來，甚至身穿著Harley的衣著，這裡果然是哥譚，把一堆反派也如常地成為主題公園的角色之一。侍應放下餐牌，順便逗逗抱著泰迪熊的Jabo。Dick是大哥，他早就知道大家的口味。如果是原本的話，Jason喜歡吃大份的，能吃就吃是他的美德並不挑吃。Tim也是什麼也吃，味道也不挑但他一定要有咖啡，濃度越高越好。Damian則只吃素食，就算是速食店也盡量選擇不含肉的，而且他會喜歡玩具，畢竟還是個孩子。

“Grayson，我不會再吃兒童餐的了。”

“好阿，但這次的兒童餐也有玩具，Jabo會想要嗎?”

“想要!”

天阿，這麼坦白的孩子真的是他們認識的Jason嗎?這可愛的小天使，這才是孩子嘛是不是。兒童餐總是附帶玩具，當年Dick真的很喜歡這個，如果是Batman的話他會更開心。Batman﹑Nightwing﹑Red Hood﹑Red Robin和Robin，當然還有Batgirl他們，但看來Jabo就是喜歡男生們。Dick像逗孩子一樣問Jabo到底想要哪個，會想要他們的父親嗎?還是選擇了自己未來的形象呢?

“哪個也可以!我都喜歡!”

“果然是天使，你不要變回去了好嗎?”這位大哥，你的想法很危險。

Tim自個兒往咖啡機那處走去，Jabo看著也跟上去了。他知道他的弟弟已經添了這玩意好多次了，這是什麼好喝的東西嗎?好奇心可以殺死貓，小孩子的好奇心永遠停不下，而Jabo也一樣。他偷偷看著Tim半夢半醒的，他沒有發現吧?Jabo的手慢慢向著咖啡進發，再一點點，只要再一點點點就好，抓到了!的同時，他的手也被那個半睡半醒的弟弟抓住了。Tim雖然看下去笑著，但Jabo覺得這個弟弟好像有點可怕，但他還是沒能看出到底是哪方面的可怕。

“Jabo，你不能喝咖啡。”

“但你都喝了阿。”

“總之你不能喝，乖。我找別的給你喝好嗎?”

只有這個時候才弄出一個年長的樣子，明明他才是哥哥嘛，Jabo鼓氣。Dick邊看邊用手機拍個不停，Damian在旁邊完全不想加入那個照片行列當中。真是有趣的兄弟呢，路過的侍應生想到。放下手中的餐點，玩具到底會是哪款呢?Tim輕笑，他早就調查過每一個玩具，如果Jabo有什麼特別想要的，他還是能幫他一下的，身為”弟弟”的責任嘛。大紅對他總是一副成熟的樣子，不管何時認識的他也已經能獨當一面的Jason Todd，現在看到Jabo可說是新鮮的體驗是不是?

“我們去玩雲霄飛車!”Dick吃過飯後精神百倍。

“說真的Dick……我實在難以理解你對雲霄飛車的熱愛，你有哪天過得不比雲霄飛車刺激?哪天跳得不比那個什麼Batman自由落體高?”Tim開始滑手機弄昨天沒作好的報表。

“Damian也不想去玩嗎?”回應他的是Damian一臉沒趣的看向遠處的表情。

“Tim和Damian不想去嗎?那就由我來!”

於是就出現了Jabo與Dick二人一起上雲霄飛車，而Tim和Damian則負責拍照的畫面。身為2位專業的Robin，他們用一點自己的器材來拍一下他們的私照相信Batman也不會說什麼的。

“Jabo剛好夠高陪哥哥玩，我很開心阿。但你真的那麼想玩嗎?”

“沒有。只是見他們不肯陪你，而你也想去玩。兄弟不就是在這個時候才出現互相幫忙的嗎?他們不想作或作不到的事就由我來，我是哥哥阿!”

Dick心中一陣暖流，他突然很想親親這個Jabo，也很想抱抱他熟悉的Jason。對阿，兄弟不就是這樣的存在，弟弟不想作的事哥哥來補上，哥哥想的事由弟弟來陪伴。Dick輕輕抓住Jabo的手，沒事的，有什麼事哥哥會陪在你身邊。我不用怕，因為有你在身邊。雲霄飛車開動，Jabo下意識的握住Dick的手，畢竟他現在只是身高剛過的孩子，還遷就Dick選了最前方的位置，前方一覽無際讓孩子們也會害怕。雲霄飛車慢慢的上升，同時也在慢慢加深大家的懼怕感。Dick感受到Jabo輕輕的顫抖，很難想像他以後會是在大樓間穿梭的Robin。

“你會怕高嗎，小翅膀?”

“沒事的，我會保護Dick你的!”

“……噗，好阿，我很期待。”

就算自己已經怕到閉上了雙目，他還是選擇站在所有兄弟前，他選擇保護，他選擇付出。他從不是以前所有人口中所說家族的恥辱，從來不是。他是Jason Todd，他是他們的兄弟，他的二弟，Tim和Damian的二哥，這一點什麼人也改變不了。

遊樂場日隔天Jason就變回來了。理所當然地他沒有當日任何記憶，他只覺得Dick﹑Tim和Damian他們這個隔拜的眼神特別噁心之餘，他們還特別黏人。Dick還一直把那天拍到的照片都拿出來給他看，這樣看了足足一個星期。天阿，還真的是小時候的自己。

“當時的Jabo真的可愛死了，還向我討抱抱。”

“還想要我叫哥哥。”

“還有像小孩子一樣偷喝咖啡。”

“你們夠了!以後不准再踏入我的安全屋一步，安全屋都被你們弄到不安全了!”

他狠狠的放下一句便離開。開玩笑，要是讓他們再深入看到睡房不就被看光了嗎，不管是放在枕邊的2隻泰迪熊，床頭那張4兄弟大合照還是照片前Tim幫他拿到的經典綠鱗短褲版Robin玩具。Jason看著床頭的玩意，嘴角輕輕上揚。至少外面還有3個吵得要命的兄弟待在他身邊，還有一堆與他們一樣吵的朋友，也不是那麼糟糕的日子啦。


End file.
